Como conocí a la abuela, de la forma más romántica (ironia)
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: Dos siglos (y una pequeña tragedia) después los nietos de Magnus y Alex llegan al Valhalla como einherji y Magnus se ve en la obligación de contestar a algo. ¿Cómo conocí a la abuela? De forma muy cliché, ¿fue lo de la decapitación? ¡No! Antes estuvo cuando me atropelló transformada en guepardo, ¿verdad? (Magnus/Alex) /Two shoot que podría ser más largo... Ya se verá.


**¡Hola! :D**

 **Otra pequeña aportación a este fandom, porque simplemente no lo puedo resistir w**

 **Todos los personajes (menos mis OC's) de Rick Riordan, yo solo los uso para saciar mi hambre de esta shipp.**

* * *

 **— COMO CONOCÍ A LA ABUELA DE LA FORMA MÁS ROMÁNTICA (IRONIA NIVEL SEMIDIÓS)—**

* * *

Era el siglo XXIII en el Valhalla, los vikingos actuales y otros que no lo eran tanto convivían como dos siglos antes, con todas sus actividades a muerte, siempre reviviendo a tiempo para la hora de la cena.

El Ragnarok (quiero decir el auténtico Ragnarok, no todas las falsas alarmas protagonizas por Magnus) seguía sin dar indicios de llegar pronto y todos, menos tal vez Loki, se alegraban por ello, aun así en Midgar la gente seguía muriendo y la noche anterior había sido una noche tan triste como a la vez llena de honor para un matrimonio einherji.

Dos niños, primos, descendientes de nadie más y nadie menos que los mismísimos dioses Loki por parte de abuela y Frey por parte de abuelo, habían muerto al defender valientemente a sus repectivos padres de los lobos de Fenrir, que tan jurada se la tenían a sus abuelos paternos. Aunque eran muy pequeños, solo tenían siete y seis años, la valentía en ellos por proteger a sus seres queridos era indudable, eran vikingos merecedores del Valhalla, los thanes no tardaron en estar de acuerdo con ello.

Había sido difícil explicarles a los pobres pequeños que habían muerto y habían revivido en el cielo de una religión totalmente diferente a la que les inculcaban en la primaria. Peor fue explicarles que eran familia de Dioses y que estaban destinados a combatir (y a perder) en una guerra que aun no se sabía cuantos siglos más tardaría en suceder, pero no más que darles la mala noticia de que nunca más volverían a ver a sus padres, destrozados en Midgar por la perdida prematura de sus dos pequeños.

Pero en medio de lo malo, los niños se enteraron de que en ese lugar estaban los abuelos que siempre habían querido conocer y que no podían porque sus padres no dejaban de repetir que estaban en el cielo, aunque no precisamente el cielo de Ala.

Permitiéndome hacer un viaje en el tiempo, el matrimonio de Magnus y Alex había sido un acontecimiento de lo más asombroso, no todos los siglos se casaba un hijo de Frey (más que nada porque Magnus era el primer hijo que Frey tenía en siglos) con una hija argr de Loki.

Aparte del panteón Nórdico (Freya, siendo como era diosa del amor, disfrutó como una enana la boda de su sobrino más pequeño. Frey no hacía más que repetir una y otra vez que estaba orgulloso de su hijo mientras se emborrachaba más y más, a Thor no podía interesarle menos la ceremonia, así que veía las películas que los mortales de Marvel habían hecho en su honor en su martillo, ¡eran tan patéticas y enormemente falsas que le hacían mucha gracia! Aunque la pareja mortal que se habían inventado para él no estaba nada mal, tenía que reconocerlo. Solo se dignó a hacerle caso a la pareja por cuatro segundos, suficientemente para felicitarlos por pura cortesía y seguir a lo suyo. Odín, como no, fue quien casó a la pareja... y luego hizo una latosa presentación en PowerPoint sobre ello. Loki, como se esperaba, ni tan siquiera se digno a aparecer) y einherji en general, no faltaron cierto elfo y cierto enano. ¿Cómo Blitz podría faltar? Fue quien diseñó el traje de su primo y el vestido de su novia con todo el cariño del mundo, en cuanto Alex le confirmó que se casaría en su forma de mujer. Al parecer el argr le había cogido el gusto a los vestidos de novia desde aquella vez que evitó la boda de Sam con Thrym haciéndose pasar por ella. Además, como no, tuvieron la decencia de contratar a un interprete en legua de signos einherji para que Hearth pudiera seguir la ceremonia. También asistieron los mismísimos dioses y héroes griegos (en realidad, la pareja solo invitó a la prima de Magnus, Annabeth Chase hija de Atenea y, por consiguiente, también al prometido de ella, el mismísimo Percy Jackson hijo de Poseidon, pero el resto del Olimpo, quienes también se habían encariñado con la pareja, se quisieron acoplar y nadie tuvo corazón para decirles que no). Sorpresivamente mortales marroquíes familiares de Sam y de Amir también hicieron acto de presencia en la boda, puede que no fuera esa precisamente la religión en la que creían y todavía estaban totalmente reservados a aceptar que un medio hermano de Samirah se estuviera casando disfrazado de mujer (puede que a regañadientes hubieran aceptado que la religión nórdica era cierta, pues tenían pruebas, pero sus mentes jamás iban a aceptar que pudieran existir personas sin genero definido que pudieran cambiar de sexo cada vez que les diera la gana. Porque eso de los argr, seres de genero "fluido", solo podía ser una vulgar patraña) y aun por encima con otro hombre, pero oye, ¿quién le dice no a una fiesta? Además pudieron compartir comida y bebida con varias divinidades, que aunque por supuesto no eran tan grandes como Ala, el único y poderoso, seguían siendo divinidades después de todo. Hablando de mortales, Randolph tampoco mostró el careto, maldito Randolph, pero Frederick si lo hizo. El pobre se la pasó pegado a Annabeth y Percy todo el tiempo, sintiéndose como pez fuera de agua, pero asistió y Magnus se lo agradeció por el resto de años en los que el hombre vivió, fue como haber tenido a su difunta madre presente en uno de los días más importantes de su vida.

De hecho, Frederick tuvo el detalle de pedir permiso para colocar varias fotos de su difunta hermana en el altar, frente a la feliz pareja, siempre plasmada tan sonriente y llena de vida como ella fue. Nadie dudo de que de haber estado Natalie viva, sería la invitada más feliz por estar presente en el día de su pequeño, aunque eso significase tener que entregárselo a otra mujer... bueno, a una argr.

Para resumir, que fue un día memorable, donde por supuesto no faltaron las apuestas de cuanto durarían antes de divorciarse. Dos siglos después seguían casados, así que todos los que participaron en la apuesta perdierón. Alex no se cansaba de reírse de ellos.

Sin embargo no tan memorable como cuando dos años después todo el Valhalla supo que Alex esperaba gemelos. Los argr no pueden ser argr para siempre, al final siempre llegaba el momento en el que debían elegir un solo género como auténtico, como Loki antaño escogió ser hombre. Algunos envidiaban eso, ¡los argr eran los únicos que podían elegir!, pero no fue una decisión fácil para Alex, pues tendría que decirle adiós para siempre a una parte de su ser y quedarse únicamente con la otra. Y aunque su genero masculino pudiera ser el dominante, pues fue el genero con el que nació, al final se decantó por el que siempre había sido su favorito, el femenino. Alex siempre fue más inteligente, no así más prudente, cuando era mujer. Eso le gustaba, aunque repito, pasó un año bastante malo sintiéndose dividida dentro de si, menos mal que Magnus siempre animaba a su esposo/esposa, sopesando los pros y los contras de una decisión que iba a ser para toda la eternidad. Al final lo único que Alex terminó echando de menos fue poder refugiarse en su forma masculina en "esos días del mes". Pero sí, ella se convirtió oficialmente en una ella para siempre. Y un año después _ella_ estaba embarazada. ¡Magnus se pasó inconsciente tres días después de enterarse de que iba a ser padre! Sam le siguió al enterarse de que iba a ser tía, al principio no precisamente de felicidad. ¡Dos nietos de Loki más en el mundo, por Odín y Ala! Amir, sin embargo, si se alegraba de ser tío. A pesar de ser un hombre marroquí, siempre fue abierto de mente. Por supuesto necesitó su tiempo para aceptar que la religión nórdica era cierta y que su ahora esposa era una valquiria y una semidiosa por igual, pero después de aceptarlo todo fue bien con respecto a él en el tiempo que vivió. Además de sus sobrinos, esos gemelos eran hijos de su buen amigo Magnus, también, así que él no tuvo ningún problema para aceptarlos... y criarlos como si fueran sus propios hijos. Porque sí, puede que los gemelos nacieran en el Valhalla y fueran semidioses vikingos, pero estaban vivos, no habían hecho nada heroico y no merecían estar en el cielo de los guerreros, no de momento al menos.

Magnus tuvo que resignarse a dejarles ir nada más nacieron y los dejó en las manos de Sam y de Amir, quienes los criaron en Boston al lado de su propia hija. Ni tan siquiera Alex había hecho en su vida tantos destrozos como hizo su marido los meses siguientes en frustración, nadie osaba acercarse al matrimonio en los entrenamientos, pues aunque sabían perfectamente que iban a revivir para la cena... la verdad era que infundían bastante miedo.

Mientras, en Midgar, de puertas para afuera, los gemelos eran hijos de Sam y Amir, pues tuvieron la suerte de que ambos heredaron la piel morena y el cabello negro de Alex, en lugar de la piel caucásica y el cabello rubio de Magnus. Si heredaron de su padre sus ojos grises, en lugar de los ojos bicolor de su madre. Otra suerte. Así que los criaron en la religión musulmana y gracias a su aspecto no destacaban y nunca salió a la luz ningún rumor. Todos se tragaron que eran hijos de Fadlan. Pero de puertas para adentro ellos les contaron la verdad, que ellos no eran sus padres, si no sus tíos, y también les hablarón sobre la religión nórdica, de sus auténticos padres, Magnus y Alex, quienes los visitaban siempre que podían, y les calcaron y recalcaron que era su pequeño secreto. Solo cuando fueron un poco más mayores les confesaron que no eran niños normales, eran semidioses, y que debían guardarse siempre de su abuelo Loki y que nunca se fiaran de él si alguna vez se lo encontraban. Ese dato era, por supuesto, una aportación de Sam. Lo mismo le advirtieron su hija, también nieta de Loki.

Ambos hermanos y su prima vivieron aventuras increíbles al lado de Magnus y co., pero esas son historias que no conciernen ahora.

Los gemelos no se dignaron a casarse ni a tener hijos hasta después de dos siglos, disfrutando como no, de su envejecimiento extremadamente lento. Uno tuvo una hija rubia caucásica de irises de distinto color marrón, mientras que el otro un año después tuvo un hijo de piel morena, cabello castaño y ojos dorados. Sí, dorados. Oro auténtico transformado en ojos. Ella se llama Margó y él tiene el nombre de Alexis. Sobresalen sin duda de la lista de nombres de moda en el siglo XXIII, pero era obvio a quienes sus padres querían honrar poniéndoles esos nombres.

Los pequeños héroes que anoche habían muerto. Lo que nos trae de nuevo al presente. Y a esta pequeña anécdota familiar...


End file.
